


Grow on us

by Hotgitay



Category: Knots Landing (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Val Gary missing scene from the pilot





	Grow on us

“A fresh start is exactly what we need”Val says to Gary

“Moving here may be exactly what we needed”Gary says holding her closely to him 

“Just give this place a chance”Val looked into his eyes

“It could grow on us”Gary’s eyes lighten as he relaxed


End file.
